


Balance

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim, Kon, and Bart just fit together so well, don't they?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 27th, 2007.

Though Tim knew how he’d gotten into his current position, he still couldn’t quite believe he was there. That they all were.

Bart was bent in two beneath him, his feet over Tim’s shoulders. Tim’s cock was so deep up Bart’s ass only an inch or so of the condom was visible. Bart held his own dick against his body; it wasn’t quite hard but it wasn’t soft, either. Either way it looked gorgeous trapped between his David lines. Some of Bart’s hair was plastered to his head with sweat, and his mouth hung open as he panted.

Tim pulled back a bit out of the speedster’s tight body and felt Kon’s cock get into him even further. Tim hadn’t really been expecting that; they’d been in this position for some time now, mostly because it had taken practically forever to figure out how to _do_ it, but maybe Kon moved or Tim loosened. Whatever. All that mattered was that Kon stayed put so that Tim could keep fucking himself on him.

~*~

Kon had never before been so glad to be super strong; if he weren’t, his legs would have given out long ago. It wasn’t easy bracing himself low enough for a runt like Tim to reach him properly for what they were doing. Maybe there was a better way to do it, to have the three of them together, but none of them could figure it out. At the time it had pretty much just been a matter of “must do this now!”

Whatever, Kon liked how deep he could get into Tim in this position, enjoyed not having to actually move as Tim worked himself between him and Bart, and loved the way he had full access to rub his hands all over Tim’s muscular back. Tim was sweaty, and his skin was shiny with it. His breath was ragged, with little sharp cries every time Kon tried to thrust.

Kon wasn’t sure if it was the position, the company, or the threesome itself, but he couldn’t remember if he’d had it this good before. Tim had to clench his ass to get to Bart, and Kon could feel it every single time.

Kon wasn’t sure what was going to give first, his legs or his stamina.

~*~

For once in his life, Bart wanted something to slow down. He preferred Tim’s slow rocking to the quick thrusts he was giving him now. Either way felt good, but when Tim was slow, relative time made it that much better; Bart could _really_ feel him inside him then.

Tim wasn’t that big, but he was big enough, and Kon’s weight pressing him down forced him just that much deeper. Looking up into Tim’s flushed face, knowing that Tim had to be out of his mind feeling good if his expression was any indication, made it even better.

Bart stroked himself again, gradually speeding up so that his hand was almost a blur and it didn’t matter that his rhythm didn’t match Tim’s. Between the pleasurable heat focused at his own core and the sounds of Tim’s grunts and Kon’s sighs, and having an idea of what Kon’s dick was doing to Tim’s ass, Bart knew it wouldn’t be long.

~*~

Tim watched as Bart started jerking himself off, and he wasn’t sure if Bart knew or cared he was moaning. Fascinated at the speed Bart’s hand moved, he hadn’t quite realized that he’d slowed his own movements until he felt Kon’s big hand curl around his hip. Tim redoubled his own efforts, his attention split between listening to his friends, balancing to use his arms for leverage, and the way his body tightened as he got closer and closer to climaxing, needing it.

Another minute or so and he knew he would finish soon, and then for some reason Bart reached up and pulled on one of Tim’s nipples. He was close enough that just that little bit extra was enough; a few more thrusts back onto Kon and into Bart and Tim came, the shudders strong and the release like a dam bursting during a flood swell.

Before he could change position, he felt Kon’s hand on him tighten and heard the high-pitched grunts that indicated Kon was coming. Kon gave one more thrust after he was finished, and it pushed Tim off balance.

He fell onto Bart, inadvertently pulling out and causing a little disappointed groan from him. Missing Kon inside him, Tim could empathize with him, though not with the way Kon was giggling at him.

Tim rolled onto his side next to Bart so he could watch him finish. Bart stretched out his legs, and Kon dropped down to his other side. By the time Bart came, Tim was rubbing his chest and Kon had a hand on his thigh.

Too tired to do more than dispose of his condom and hold the garbage up so Kon could do the same, Tim settled against Bart and willed himself to sleep. But he was a little too wound up still. He looked over at Kon, who appeared to be down for the count already. Super stamina, his ass. That left Bart, who fidgeted. “What’s wrong?”

Bart looked down at his cock, and Tim made a mental note to get him a tissue to wipe up once they talked. “I think I could go again.”

Tim looked; Bart was definitely still hard. “Well…” Tim weighed the pros and cons, and finally said, “I’m still loose. Probably not going to come again soon, but if you want to…”

“Yeah?” And Bart was cleaned up, sheathed in latex, and adding more lube to Tim before he could respond. Bart slipped in and it was completely different from having Kon in him.

He felt his body start to respond, and he wondered if they’d be able to rouse Kon at all. He really liked the way the three of them worked together, balancing figuratively and literally. Then again, they had all night. Kon could nap for a little while.

Bart flipped Tim over so he was on his back, and Tim enjoyed the way Bart was focused so intently on him. And then Bart started to vibrate, and Tim’s eyes slammed shut as he shuddered.

He’d let Kon sleep.


End file.
